Movie Rental
by Little Freya
Summary: Aku butuh hiburan, jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah rental movie. Jangan tanya untuk apa aku kesana/Jaehyun x Taeyong fic/JaeYong/Mind to RnR?


**Title: Movie Rental**

 **Length: One-shot**

 **Genre : Romance/sho-ai, fluff**

 **Rating : T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT-U]**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT-U]**

 **-oOo-**

Hello! ^^

Sudah lama author ini tidak menulis T^T

Apalagi sejak lupa sama akun ffn yang terdahulu :'v

Ini ff NCT pertama author lho xD dan plot ff ini, pernah author ikutsertakan buat lomba ff (walaupun ga menang sih hahahahaha xD)

Jadi versi aslinya adalah pasangan Eunsun-Wonwoo (straight, karena persyaratan) dan ini versi NCT~

Okay, happy reading! ^^

 **-oOo-**

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?" sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menyapaku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki—sepertinya dia seorang mahasiswa semester awal—tersenyum ke arahku dengan ramahnya.

"Nuguya?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat—sedikit sinis, semakin lengkap dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutiku. Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku pegawai di rental ini, tuan," jawabnya setengah kaget. "Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Lee. Taeyong. Kau. Sangat. Bodoh. Bahkan aku baru sadar dia mengenakan rompi hitam—seragam pegawai rental film ini. "Aku baru melihat-lihat film disini."

"Aku punya rekomendasi film yang bagus untukmu tuan," ujar lelaki itu. Sejujurnya aku ke rental ini karena aku butuh hiburan—aku sangat lelah dengan final project dan kegiatan kuliahku—walaupun aku tidak terlalu paham soal film. "Jadi, tuan suka film bergenre apa?"

"Apa saja," jawabku singkat. Aku melirik pegawai ini. Ia tampak begitu bersemangat untuk merekomendasikan film.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Big Hero 6? Film itu cocok untukmu tuan. Lagipula karakternya juga sangat imut-imut, apalagi Baymax… nyuuuuu~" aku bisa melihat pegawai ini mulai menunjukkan aegyonya dan…

Please. Just. Stop. It. Aku sangat lemah pada… aegyo. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas, ingin rasanya pegawai imut ini aku bawa pulang. Lalu aku unyel-unyel pipi imutnya. Wajahnya saat itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan di saat itulah…

PLAK!

Hening. Seorang kasir di ujung sana memperhatikanku dan pegawai yang saat ini ada di hadapanku dengan pipi… memerah? Tanpa sadar aku menampar pegawai ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut—sungguhan aku sangat terkejut saat ini bagaimana aku bisa refleks menampar orang ini—dan dengan menahan malu dan perasaan yang tidak karuan, aku langsung kabur dari rental film itu. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarku, yang jelas aku hanya ingin kabur!

 **-oOo-**

 **-Taeyong's POV end-**

 **-Jaehyun's POV start-**

PLAK!

Aku sangat terkejut ketika sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam—aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang ada di hadapanku ini menunjukkan kalau ia juga sangat terkejut, dan ia langsung kabur begitu saja. Setelah sadar, aku menghela nafas, lalu menghampiri Doyoung—si kasir berisik yang menawariku pekerjaan di rental film ini.

"A-apa salahku…" keluhku pada Doyoung sambil mengusap pipiku. Doyoung meringis.

"Memangnya tadi kau ngapain?"

"Aku hanya merekomendasikan film padanya. Ya karena karakter Big Hero 6 sangat imut, aku melakukan aegyo supaya dia excited. Eh, aku malah ditampar."

"Mungkin dia… shock? Atau wajah aegyomu itu mungkin menjijikkan baginya? Kkkk, kasihan sekali dirimu baru seminggu bekerja sudah ditampar oleh customer," ujar Doyoung. Aku menghela nafas. Demi apapun, customer tadi masuk dengan aura hitamnya yang menyeramkan dan aku ditampar tanpa sebab. Lain kali, aku takkan mau dekat-dekat dengannya lagi!

 **-oOo-**

 **-Jaehyun's POV end-**

 **-Taeyong's POV start-**

Hari ini aku merasa sangat baik karena seluruh UAS sudah kulalui—meskipun beberapa final project masih menantiku. Aku berjalan dengan penuh semangat, namun entah mengapa kakiku berhenti tepat di depan rental film dengan papan besar bertuliskan "Necutech Movie Rental". Aku menggigit bibirku—tentu saja aku masih terngiang soal insiden kemarin. Aku, Lee Taeyong, dengan bodohnya menampar pegawai di rental film itu hanya karena ia melakukan aegyo. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju rental film itu—dan apabila ada kesempatan aku akan minta maaf padanya.

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam, beberapa pasang mata menatapku dengan tatapan takut-takut. Ya! Mereka pikir aku ini preman? Insiden kemarin kan… aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja. Di detik berikutnya, mataku menangkap sesosok lelaki yang kemarin kutampar. Aku bisa melihat ia berdiri bersama si kasir yang kemarin melihatku dalam insiden kemarin. Mereka berdua menatapku dengan tatapan ada-apa-tuan-tolong-jangan-hajar-kami.

Tanpa sadar bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian, dan telunjukku menunjuk ke arah mereka. "Ya! Neo!" panggilku. Si kasir mengerjapkan matanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu aku menggeleng. "Sebelahmu," ujarku. Pegawai yang kutunjuk itu tampak menelan ludahnya, dan aku memberi isyarat mendekat dengan telunjukku. Ia langsung mendekatiku.

"A-ada y-yang b-bis—"

"Kau bilang kemarin ada film yang bagus untukku, kan? Apa kau bisa merekomendasikannya untukku?" entah darimana asalnya tetapi suaraku berubah menjadi lembut—membuat si pegawai ini tertegun sejenak.

"A-ah! Big Hero 6!" katanya lalu berubah menjadi bersemangat—sangat bersemangat. "Jadi film ini menceritakan tentang bla… bla… bla…"

Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu memperhatikan ocehannya. Aku malah tertarik memperhatikan… wajahnya? Ya! Wajahnya itu… tampan, manis, imut, dan seksi menjadi satu. Aku suka bibirnya yang begitu attractive. Aku sungguh tidak bosan memperhatikannya, ia begitu lucu ketika berbicara. Suaranya begitu menggoda. Mataku mulai melirik ke arah rompinya. Sebuah nametag terpasang dengan tulisan "Jaehyun". Oh, jadi pegawai ini bernama Jaehyun. Namanya bagus, sebagus orangnya.

"Jadi tuan, mau menyewa yang mana?" dan kalimat terakhirnya membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Aku pinjam Big Hero 6 saja," kataku datar. Ia mengambilkan DVD pesananku dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Pilihan yang tepat, semoga kau menyukainya, tuan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Aku membalas senyumnya tetapi sebelum ia sadar, aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju kasir dan membayar DVD sewaanku. Aku sempat melirik Jaehyun yang langsung melayani customer lain sebelum menghilang dari rental film itu. Pada akhirnya, aku bahkan lupa untuk minta maaf padanya.

 **-oOo-**

 **-Taeyong's POV end-**

 **-Jaehyun's POV start-**

Aku menelan ludahku saat customer yang kemarin menamparku memanggilku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya—sembari berdoa agar kali ini aku selamat.

"A-ada y-yang b-bis—"

"Kau bilang kemarin ada film yang bagus untukku, kan? Apa kau bisa merekomendasikannya untukku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Sejenak aku tertegun dan tiba-tiba saja rasa takutku berubah menjadi rasa senang—bahkan aku sampai lupa sejenak tentang insiden kemaren dan tak mengharapkan lelaki ini meminta maaf padaku.

"A-ah! Big Hero 6!" kataku lalu sedikit menceritakan soal film itu padanya. Sepanjang aku menceritakannya, ia hanya diam sambil menatapku. Jujur saja, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat keras entah mengapa. Aku sempat memperhatikan lelaki yang ada di hadapanku ini. Dari wajahnya tidak tampak kalau dia orang yang kasar. Justru wajahnya tampak sangat lembut dan tentu saja, manis. Aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum padaku—sebelum ia pergi ke kasir dengan terburu-buru—dan sejak saat itu aku sadar ia lebih manis jika tersenyum.

Setelah ia meninggalkan rental, aku berpura-pura menaruh DVD pesanan customer lain di kasir. Aku sempat mengintip komputer kasir dan menemukan sebuah nama: Lee Taeyong. Bahkan, jantungku tak bisa berhenti menari begitu aku tahu namanya.

 **-oOo-**

 **-Jaehyun's POV end-**

 **-Taeyong's POV start-**

"Bagaimana filmnya, tuan? Apa kau menyukainya?" aku bisa mendengar suara khas itu dengan sangat ceria menyapaku. Aku memasang wajah datar—tentu saja aku tak bisa memasang wajah kalau aku saat ini sungguh senang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ya, lumayan."

"Kok lumayan sih? Padahal film itu menjadi favorit para customer yang datang kemari," katanya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, untung aku ingat ini tempat umum. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan kuculik sekarang juga. Ah, ralat. Untung aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diri supaya tidak melakukan hal memalukan seperti insiden kemarin.

"Terserah apa katamu, ada film lain lagi? Aku suntuk."

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana kalau film bla… bla… bla…" dan aku benar-benar tak ingat ia berbicara apa saat itu. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara beratnya terdengar begitu indah di telingaku. Bahkan aku tak peduli dengan film-film itu. Aku hanya diam, menatap ke rak DVD sambil sesekali memperhatikannya. Ia benar-benar imut.

Aku membenahi topiku—tentu saja aku tak sebodoh itu untuk berkunjung selama beberapa hari ini berturut-turut tanpa menyamarkan penampilanku—hingga menutupi wajahku lalu memilih tiga DVD untuk kusewa. Saat berada di kasir, aku sempat melihat sebuah buku kecil yang tergeletak di bawah meja kasir. Aku berpura-pura menjatuhkan beberapa uang logamku ke bawah meja dan memang sangat kusengaja menjatuhkannya agak jauh dan sedikit menyebar dari buku itu, lalu saat sang kasir—yang kuketahui namanya adalah Doyoung—mengambilkan uang logamku, aku mengintip ke bawah meja untuk memperjelas pandanganku ke buku itu—bahkan aku berusaha menggapai buku itu diam-diam dengan berpura-pura mengambil uang logamku yang terjatuh di dekat buku itu.

 _Jung Jaehyun, SM Art University, 2016._

Sungguhan!? SM Art University!? Itu berarti ia adalah adik tingkatku!? Aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, tetapi aku tidak percaya kalau ia adik tingkatku. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku mengambil buku sebelum si kas—

"Ini uangmu tu—"

Aku sangat kaget tetapi beruntung buku itu tidak terlepas dari tanganku—dan dengan sigap aku menyembunyikannya di dalam tas kresek. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambil uangku dari tangan Doyoung—bahkan aku tak peduli saat ia belum selesai dengan kalimatnya dan memandangku bingung—lalu kabur begitu saja. Senyum dari bibirku tak bisa kutahan, dan aku tak mau jika ada yang tahu saat ini aku sedang tersenyum senang.

 **-oOo-**

Ini adalah hari ke-11 dimana aku setiap hari berkunjung kemari. Beberapa kali aku kemari dengan sedikit "penyamaran"—topi, jaket, atau kacamata. Kali ini aku memakai kacamata bulat dan beanie putih untuk berkunjung ke rental film itu.

Setelah memastikan aku tidak terlalu "mencurigakan", aku masuk ke dalam rental film itu. Aku merasa aneh, aku tak dapat menemukan Jaehyun hari ini. Tak terasa sudah 45 menit aku berdiri di salah satu rak DVD dan aku tak dapat menemukannya. Akhirnya dengan putus asa aku mengambil dua buah DVD dengan asal dan berjalan ke kasir.

Aku terdiam—dan aku tak bisa menutupi wajah kecewaku. Tanpa sadar beberapa kali aku celingukan—berharap ia bisa kutemukan. Tetapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menemukannya, sepertinya ia absen hari ini. Aku menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ya tuan! Kau mencari Jaehyun ya? Jadi setiap hari kau kemari untuk bertemu Jaehyun? Wah jangan-jangan kau sasaeng fansnya Jaehyun kkkkk~" aku bisa mendengar DOyoung bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil tertawa jahil—bahkan aku rasa suaranya bisa terdengar oleh seisi rental—dan semua orang yang ada di tempat ini langsung menoleh kepadaku. Mereka semua langsung terdiam lalu… Tunggu! A-apa? M-mencari Jaehyun? Bagaimana ia bisa sadar kalau…

Tanpa sadar aku membanting DVD yang akan kusewa lalu menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan membunuh—dan seketika aura hitamku keluar. Aku merasakan mataku panas. Tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung berlari keluar rental itu. Demi apapun aku takkan kembali ke rental itu! Sialan kau Doyoung! Beraninya kau menghancurkan harga diriku di depan banyak orang!

 **-oOo-**

 **-Taeyong's POV end-**

 **-Jaehyun's POV start-**

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali masuk bekerja setelah dua hari absen. Aku harus bekerja lembur beberapa hari ini dan akhirnya aku sakit. Maka mau tak mau aku harus absen dan saat ini kesehatanku sudah pulih 100%.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh selama aku absen. Doyoung menjadi pendiam sekarang, ia terus-terusan menekuk wajahnya. "Ya Kim Doyoung! Waeyo gudhae?"

"Gwaenchana," jawabnya singkat. Aku menghela nafas berat, dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku—membantu beberapa customer yang kebingungan memilih film bagus untuk disewa.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku menunggu seseorang datang kemari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyong. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di luar rental ini—ketika di kampus, aku bertemu dengannya tetapi ia tidak sadar kalau ia berpapasan denganku karena ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seharian ini aku tak melihatnya ia kemari, padahal ia biasanya rajin kemari.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

 **-oOo-**

"Ya! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Kalau ia menyebarkan berita jelek tentang rental ini bagaimana hah!?" aku mendengar sedikit keributan saat aku memasuki rental ini. Hari ini aku sengaja mengambil shift malam agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Taeil hyung dan menanyakan apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku absen—karena jujur saja aku merasa aneh karena sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Taeyong. Tuhan mengabulkan doaku karena saat ini aku langsung melihat Taeil, Doyoung, dan Hansol sedang berkumpul—dan tampaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya berniat bercanda hyung!" pekik Doyoung. "Aku kan tidak tahu kal—"

"Ada apa ini?" aku memotong kalimat Doyoung sembari menghampiri mereka. Tak lupa aku mengambil rompi hitamku yang tergantung rapi di dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Jantungku benar-benar berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"Kau tahu customer yang sering kemari? Laki-laki yang kapan hari menamparmu," jawab Hansol. Aku mengangguk. "Beberapa hari yang lalu ia kemari dan—"

"Dan Doyoung dengan bodohnya mengatai laki-laki itu sasaeng," kali ini Taeil langsung memotong kalimat Hansol. "Karena hal itu, beberapa customer yang datang kemari saat itu protes. Kau tahu? Bahkan beberapa orang yang sudah kukenal sebagai pelanggan setia di rental ini tidak sudah beberapa hari ini tidak datang kemari."

"Tapi aku tak berniat mengejeknya! Aku hanya menggodanya hyung! Aku hanya becanda!" Doyoung masih membela dirinya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Lalu apa sekarang? Kau bakalan tega memecatku, begitu?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim Doyoung! Lain kali jaga ucapanmu! Kau tahu, beberapa temanku bahkan membicarakan dirimu soal ejekanmu itu! Aku tidak mau kalau nama baik rental ini hilang begitu saja karena becandaanmu!"

DEG! Aku… tidak tuli kan? Aku yakin kok pendengaranku masih sangat bagus. Aigo, pantas saja Taeyong tidak pernah datang lagi kemari. Demi apapun, saat ini keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ia berkunjung kemari setiap hari, Doyoung malah berpikiran kalau ia sasaeng. Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku langsung melepaskan rompiku dan berlari ke arah kasir. Aku segera mencari alamat Taeyong lewat data penyewa dan aku berhasil menemukannya! Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Doyoung yang tampak begitu kusut.

"YA KIM DOYOUNG! KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI SESUATU YANG BURUK PADANYA, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" setelah berteriak ke arahnya, aku bergegas menuju apartemen Taeyong.

 **-oOo-**

Aku langsung mengetuk pintu apartemen Taeyong begitu sampai. Aku menggigit bibir, aku benar-benar panik saat ini. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tahu ia pasti merasa sangat tersakiti dengan ocehan si bodoh Doyoung. Meskipun baru beberapa hari mengenalnya tetapi aku tahu persis seperti apa dia—maksudku seperti apa tipikal laki-laki ini.

Mataku mulai bersinar ketika ia membukakan pintu untukku. Tetapi, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi kaget ketika melihatku, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung membanting pintunya di depan wajahku. What de… aku bahkan belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun!

"Taeyong hyung, kumohon buka pintunya… aku ingin minta maaf padamu," kataku sembari terus mengetuk pintu apartemennya. "Taeyong hyung… kumohon…" tetapi lama-lama tenagaku habis, dan aku merusut di depan pintunya. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di pintu lalu menghela nafas berat. Aku memejamkan mataku—berharap ia mau membukakan pintu untukku. Aku memegang dadaku. Ada rasa sesak menyelinap di dadaku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mengetuknya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Hyung, aku tahu kau sangat marah. Tapi aku kemari benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu. Hyung, kumohon buka pintunya."

Aku benar-benar putus asa setelah kalimat terakhirku berakhir. Aku menyentuh pintu itu dengan telapak tanganku, berusaha menyampaikan permohonan maafku lewat pintu itu.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Ya, Taeyong menangis di balik pintu apartemennya—dan tangan kami saling bertemu meski terhalang oleh pintu.

 **-oOo-**

 **-Jaehyun's POV end-**

 **-Taeyong's POV start-**

Aku berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu. Ya Tuhan, orang bodoh mana sih yang bertamu pukul 10.00 malam? Dengan menghela nafas berat aku membuka pintu dan…

Aku sangat menyesal membuka pintu.

Aku melihat sosok yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin kutemui—walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan lelaki ini. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan kedinginan. Ia tampak begitu panik. Tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung membanting pintu apartemenku dan membiarkan ia di luar. Aku masih merasa kalau harga diriku dihancurkan oleh kasir sialan itu dan penyebabnya adalah JUNG JAEHYUN!

Tapi aku bisa mendengar ia terus-terusan mengetuk pintu apartemenku dan memohon padaku. Aku bisa merasakan ketulusannya tapi aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini. Aku duduk di balik pintu yang terkunci itu sembari memeluk lututku. Air mataku mulai turun, sebenarnya aku kasihan karena ia pasti lelah berada di luar apalagi cuaca saat ini begitu dingin. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan ia melihat diriku menangis saat ini.

Perlahan aku menyentuh pintu apartemenku dengan telapak tanganku. Jung Jaehyun, pulanglah… Jangan temui aku dulu saat ini. Aku memang bisa merasakan ketulusanmu dan aku bisa merasakan hangatnya telapak tanganmu tapi kumohon, pulanglah.

 **-oOo-**

Aku mengucek mata—ternyata aku tertidur dibalik pintu. Pantas saja badanku terasa tidak enak. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar di kamar—walau aku tahu, sebentar itu berarti menghabiskan waktu 2-3 jam untuk tidur.

Setelah puas dengan tidurku yang "sebentar", aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk mengumpulkan final project dan setelah itu aku bisa merasakan indahnya liburan selama tiga bulan penuh. Moodku memang belum membaik tapi aku rasa bertemu teman-temanku bisa mengubah moodku.

Tetapi pagi ini ada yang berbeda.

Begitu aku membuka pintu apartemenku, aku melihat ada sebuah kotak kado berwarna pink ditujukan padaku. Aku membukanya dan aku sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku. Ada sebuah DVD berjudul "P. S. I Love You", sebatang cokelat, dan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

 _I recommend this film to you, cutie. The best romance film ever, nyuuuu ^3^_

Senyumku semakin lebar—dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Jujur saja, aku luluh jika ia melakukan ini padaku, apalagi dengan gaya tulisannya dan emoji yang ia selipkan. Sebuah kado di pagi hari yang manis. Aku segera mengambil ponselku di saku lalu mengetik sesuatu.

 _To: Cutie Jung_

 _Well, recommended film? Romance film? Are you sure that I must watch this movie alone?_

Klik. Sent. Jantungku berdegup cukup keras. Tentu saja aku bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya—jangan lupakan soal aku mengambil buku kecilnya saat itu, ia mencantumkan nomor ponselnya di dalam buku itu.

Tak sampai lima menit, ponselku berbunyi.

 _From: Cutie Jung_

 _Wanna eat some snacks and drink orange juice, cutie? ^3^ Pastikan kau sudah ada di rumah pukul 07.00 malam atau aku akan menghujanimu dengan aegyo mematikanku! :p_

Aku tertawa keras dan menyimpan barang pemberian Jaehyun itu di kamarku lalu memakan cokelat pemberiannya sebagai "sarapanku". Hari ini telah dimulai dengan sesuatu yang indah, dan itu membuat moodku menjadi sangat baik. Saat aku berjalan menuju lift, mataku menangkap sosok lelaki yang sudah lama tidak kutemui tengah menungguku—dan senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu ia melihatku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahku dan kali ini aku tak berusaha menutupinya. Aku menghampirinya—ia langsung menggandeng tanganku—dan kami pergi ke kampus bersama.

 **-THE END-**

Sorry kalo geje ya T^T

Mohon reviewnya :D


End file.
